nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Volta
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Timeline of Volta (Source: NeroBoston.com) -399 The Hadran Empire conquers the general region of present day Niman up to the Icewood Forest and Anymdin Mountains. Barbarian resistance in these areas forces Hadran to consolidate its holdings before attempting further expansion. The Hadrani found Gorm Kherz as the capital of this new province. -392 Xakenna Gorm consolidates the holdings which become present day Niman, but in the process Gorm Kherz is sacked by the previously displaced Ram tribe barbarians, who negotiate a peace granting them citizenship and lands within the region. -391 The two barbarian nations of Phoenix and Bear unify under the leadership of Lina Birna, a charismatic and fearsome woman. The first great tribal council is held. The powerful Wolf nation refuses to bend its knee to the new alliance but assures them of their friendship. -390 The Hadran Empire attacks the Kingdoms of Myrr and Quentari and is repelled, suffering heavy losses. -353 General Crassus leads his expedition east around Crystal Lake and founds New Hadran. He commences building a massive fortification to repel constant barbarian assaults. -340 General Crassus leads two legions of his expedition north into the Frostpeak Mountains and is never seen again although signs of battle and discarded equipment are found later that year by scouts attempting to make contact. His third legion remains at New Hadran. -320 The second great tribal council is held, and a set of unified laws, drafted by Ulfgar Birna, are agreed upon by all the tribes. The Wolf Nation representatives also agree to unify their laws to prevent abuse of the borders. -205 The third great council is held and a decision is made to use the name Volta for their lands. The name comes from the location of the first three great councils in the Anymdin Mountains. Once again the Wolf Nation is asked to join fully with Volta and refuses cordially. -200 Strife between the Phoenix and Bear nations erupts into all out war between the factions. The war ends in -190 with an uneasy truce presided over by Johanna Birna. -83 The Hadrani forces in the Niman region are weakened as many are sent to aid in what is described as a "Great War against Evil" west of the Rintir River. -66 through -62 The Voltans invade the lands currently known as Niman, causing horrific damage using some type of magical plague that destroys entire cities. The Voltans finally withdraw after pillaging much of the region. -61 Varkyl Dorf, the provincial governor, places bounties on the heads of Voltan Barbarians. Any living barbarians that are captured are forced into slavery. This is the beginning of slavery in the lands of Niman. 112 After decades of isolation from the rest of the Hadran Empire, Gorm Kherz and its surrounding province declare independence. 114 The Kingdom of Niman is founded. 137 Civil war again tears Volta apart. Ancient Phoenix and Bear rivalries erupt into open warfare across Volta, lasting five bloody years until a peace is reached. Leif Birna, largely responsible for bringing peace between the factions, is nicknamed "Bearslayer" after killing the High Chief of the Bear Nation in a duel after refusing to negotiate peace. The nickname sticks and the surname Bearslayer is used alternatively with Birna from this day forward. 142 Leif Birna marries Margaery Whitewolf daughter of the Wolf Nation chief to solidify the alliance between the two realms. 272 King Ulson III of Evendarr defeats the barbarians in the Tower Hills in modern day Ashbury, finishing the first Northern Campaign. 304 The Duchy of Ashbury is founded in the now consolidated lands conquered by the first Northern Campaign. 311 The fourth great council reorganizes Volta into four distinct regions controlled by their ancient factions: Dinsdale, Cathym, Anym, and Zarkym. It is agreed that each region will decide in its own way who is to be their High Chief. These High Chiefs will swear fealty to the ancient Birna family Chief, who will be named Grand Chief and High Lord of Volta. 440 The Wolf Nation barbarians living North of Volta come under heavy attack from greenskins, and the Snake Nation barbarians. 452 Wolf's Lair the last fortress of the Wolf Nation falls to the greenskins and Snake nation forces. Refugees scatter and flee into Northern Volta. 499 The Kingdom of Niman joins Evendarr by treaty, which allows them to keep their practice of slavery. 507 Queen Lorelei I's diplomatic scouts engage the Voltans. 508 Queen of Evendarr's Seneschal arrives at Asland, Voltan capital, and extends an offer for the Voltans to join the Kingdom. Voltan warchief refuses offer, and the Seneschal leaves without trouble. 508 Queen's Armies from Ashbury, Niman, Rotaria, and Evendarr poise themselves on the borders of Volta. 508 Argent Bearslayer of Volta assembles the warchiefs of Volta, and convinces them it would be a futile fight. Unified under Argent, the warchiefs meet with the Queen of Evendarr and her generals. High Chief from Dinsdale storms out of the council meetings, and takes his troops home over the Anymdin Mountains. In a show of good faith, due to the progress in the talks, the Queen orders the Rotarian forces to remove themselves from the border. 509 Rotarians leave, feeling personally disgraced by the Queen. The Duke of Rotaria is insulted, and bitter. 509 Council concludes and the Queen announces to the armies assembled that Argent will be the new Duke of Volta. The High Chiefs of Cathym, Anym, and Zarkym are made the Barons of their respectful lands. 509 Formal ceremony bestowing title on Argent is held. The Duke of Rotaria is not in attendance, and is later reprimanded by the Queen. Argent and the Queen order that Dinsdale is to be annexed into Volta as another Barony. 509 Baron Tallon Gerling of Cathym asks permission of the Queen and Duke to take a proposal to the Dinsdale High Chief and council. 509 Baron Tallon Gerling is permanently killed by Dinsdale High Chief. Out of the delegation to Dinsdale, only one escapes with her life. 509 Duke Argent declares war on Dinsdale for their atrocities. He asks Niman and Ashbury for support in the war. 509 Ashbury's forces arrive in time to save Argents troops from total rout. 509 Siege of Hadran stronghold begins (Hadran stronghold is the largest fortification in Dinsdale, and sits on the shores of Crystal Lake). 509 The fighting is at a stalemate, and Argent sends another request to Niman for troop support, and a messenger to Rotaria and to the Queen. 509 Ashbury sends additional troops to hopefully end the fighting by spring. The troops celebrate the new year inside Hadran stronghold. 510 Niman sends support troops into Dinsdale over the River Hadran, in an effort to crush the Dinsdale people between the two forces. 510 Dinsdale armies collapse to the combined armies at the battle of Hawley. 510 The Dinsdale Highlanders resistance collapses, some flee west to the River Hadran, others choose to join Volta. 510 Duke Argent names Uma Kindall Baroness of Dinsdale, and she takes the surname of Dinsdale. She orders her forces to rebuild the Hadran stronghold to become the Baronial capital. 510 Duke Argent, now with the free manpower to act, sets out to build a proper capital on the shores of Lake Ardynn, which he names Unity. He also names Tallon Gerling's oldest son, Ian, as Baron of Cathym. Ian renames the capital of Cathym Tallon's Hold, in memory of his father. 512 The capital Unity is completed. The ceremonies include Argent's wedding to Zymar Nightbird, and Argent establishing the Ducal family of Volta by taking the surname Voltan. Queen Lorelei and all the Dukes and Duchesses are present. Argent also names Cecil Swordhand general of the armies of Volta. 514 Uma Dinsdale is assassinated in her bed at Hadran stronghold. Zymar announces that Uma's assassins will be found and destroyed publicly for their crimes. 514 Argent names his good friend, Gunnid Douglas, as Baron of Dinsdale. At the same time Baron Gerling asks for the Dukes permission to extend the eastern borders of Cathym. 516 Goblin armies attack several border outposts in the lands of new Cathym. 516 Baron Gerling requests that the Duke's armies be brought in to the Silver River area to fight the goblins and protect Voltan interests. The Duke sends Cecil Swordhand and his armies to take control of the situation in Cathym. 517 General Swordhand, using his reserves and new recruits, catches the main goblin army with their backs to the Winterwyrm River. Cecil kills the goblin leader, and the goblins, with most of their army destroyed, flee into the Northern downs. 518 General Swordhand triumphantly returns to Unity. The Duke grants him the lands north of Lake Ardynn and east of the Silver River to the Winterwyrm River, as his Barony. Cecil takes the surname Eastwyck, and thus the Barony is formed. 518 The Queen sends a message congratulating the Duke and his new Baron. She announces her plans to visit the Duchy early the next spring. 518 Zymar gives birth to twins, son and daughter, named Argent II and Tylin. 519 On the eve of the 10th anniversary of the founding of Volta, Argent announces the first annual Voltan tourney. The team of Baron Cecil Eastwyck wins the right to carry the Golden Sword and Silver Shield for the next year, as well as the right to free run at any tavern in Volta for a year for his team of four. 519 Duke Argent sends troops, under the command of Baron Cecil Eastwyck, to Ashbury to assist in their fight against the Northmen. 521 With the fighting almost over, Cecil Eastwyck returns home to Volta after leading the charge in several major battles. He is also married to a lovely young woman, Cheral Nordenn, daughter of Zane Nordenn, Baron of Nordenn. 522 Queen Lorelei dies and her son ascends the throne as King Hendrick II. 523 Zymar gives birth to a second son, Nabon. 525 Duke Argent is almost killed in Anym. Blame is placed on Rotarian provocateurs, sent to avenge the insult the Rotarians received from the Queen in 508. 526 Zymar gives birth to another daughter, Starel. 527 Roads connecting the five Baronial capitals to Unity are finished on Completion Day. The celebration lasts long into the night and through the morning. 528 People in Zarkym along the coast of Lake Ardynn begin to disappear mysteriously. 528 Voltans encounter the naugas, a strange breed of animals living near the Mystic Wood. The Duke enjoys the protection offered by the lightweight hide, and orders a herd brought south to the capital. 531 Road to the capital of Ashbury completed, linking Volta to Evendarr. 532 People along Lake Ardynn in Cathym start disappearing. The Duke orders a search into the cause of these disappearances. The group sent to find the cause of the disappearances never returns. 533 The Duke allows the Baronial teams to add one new member at the annual tourney. Baron Eastwyck wins for the 6th time, more than any other team. However no team has yet won the tourney two years running. 535 Baron Ian Gerling of Cathym expands his lands north of the Mystic Wood, beyond the Silver River. He orders a stronghold built to protect against the goblins, northmen, and elements. It will be called Bearsden. 535 First use of nauga herds to outfit the Voltan armies with hide armor. The armor takes well to different colors, and is an excellent source of protection in battle. 536 Minuba Barnae replaces his father, Canud Barnae, as Baron of Zarkym. 537 Baron Minuba Barnae christens the Ducal ship Ardynn to expedite trade between Zarkym, Cathym, and Eastwyck. After five successful runs across the lake, the ship and her crew vanish without a trace of debris or survivors. 538 People are disappearing from all Baronies connected to the coast of Lake Ardynn. Anym and Eastwyck are reporting losses. 538 Road to Coventry is completed. Meliagra Dalton, Baron of Anym, celebrates the connection to his nauga herds and markets with a weekend festival. 538 Talos Gerling, the eldest son of Baron Ian Gerling, vanishes while traveling with a company of men from Eastwyck. They were investigating the mysterious coastal disappearances. 538 A crazed man comes stumbling into Griswold, Eastwyck, screaming about the monster in the lake. The guards lock him up, and disregard his ranting. 539 Significantly more sedate, the man in Griswold claims to be Talos Gerling. He tells the guards his story about the beast in the lake, and shortly thereafter dies of an unknown disorder. The body and the tale are brought to Tallon's Hold and presented to the Baron. 539 The 20th annual baronial tourney is to take place in Unity. Tension runs high between Ian and Cecil, because of Talos' death. Ian blames Cecil for the death of his only son and heir, while in Eastwyck lands. Argent intervenes to settle the controversy, but Ian leaves the tourney in anger, taking his leading team with him, a team that was out to be the first repeating victors. Eastwyck eventually wins the tourney by two points. 539 Cecil sends his family home across the lake and rides to Tallon's Hold to reconcile the differences with his friend, Ian. While in Cathym word returns that Cecil's wife and two eldest children were lost on the lake. Ian's loss pales by comparison, and he apologizes to Cecil for being a fool. They swear to eradicate the monster form the land together. Cecil sends word to Calvert to construct the largest and strongest craft to find the monster. 539 Gunnid Douglas dies peacefully in his sleep, and his heir Gilda Douglas becomes the new Baroness. 541 Severe winter weather drives hordes of naugas south from Dinsdale and Cathym. The stampede kills hundreds and destroys farms and roads. The herds are stopped in Anym before they can cause more damage in Ashbury. 542 Gilda Douglas dies Bear wrestling. Her brother Eathan is named the Baron of Dinsdale. The bear that killed Gilda tasted delicious. 542 Duke Argent Voltan dies in an avalanche at Bearsden, which also destroys the castle. Prince Roderick attends the funeral. Argent's oldest son, Argent Hendrick Voltan, becomes the new Duke. Argent II calls for the construction of a magnificent castle built in the center of Volta (35 miles outside of Unity), in his father's honor. The castle will be called Three Spires. 543 Duke Argent II names his son, Adrick Voltan, heir to Volta at birth. 543 Ironhide, the new Ducal ship, is christened in Calvert. Baron Ian Gerling is aboard on her maiden voyage. Troops from Cathym, Zarkym, Eastwyck, and Westmarch are also on board. The ship is never seen again. 544 Duke Argent II names his brother, Nabon Voltan, Baron of Cathym as Ian had no heirs. 545 King Hendrick dies. The Duke of Volta, his Barons, and all courts travel to Evendarr to be present at the coronation ceremony of King Roderick II of Evendarr. 546 Chendrix Dalton attacks his father at the family keep in Vordinburg. He is stopped by the Baronial guard, and flees into the Anymdin Mountains. 547 Meliagra Dalton names his son, Gregor, heir to Anym. 547 Eathan Douglas' Dinsdale team sweeps the Baronial tourney, winning all competitions. 548 People along the coast of Lake Ardynn report seeing a large monster near Zarkym. Argent sends to Janitria for assistance with the problem. 548 A group of scholars and esoterics arrives from Hollym to study the phenomena. 549 King Roderick attends the 30th annual Baronial tournament. Baron Cecil Eastwyck wins his 8th tournament, more than any other Barony. Roderick knights Cecil's eldest son Larne as a knight of Eastwyck. 549 Baron Nabon Voltan names his first born son, Artos, heir to the Barony of Cathym. 552 Scholars from the royal academy of arcane arts and sciences start to disappear. All of their research findings are returned to Hollym for study. 558 Goblin raids from the north begin at midsummer due to unusually cold weather. 558 Larne Eastwyck forces the goblins back into the Frost Peak Mountains. He is successful due to the numbers of the outposts that were developed on the northern border during the more peaceful times. 559 King Roderick and members of his court attend the fiftieth anniversary of the founding of Volta. With the tourney teams at seven members, Anym wins the tournament for the 12th time, passing Cecil Eastwyck's record of eleven. Still, no team has won consecutive tourneys. 559 Cecil Eastwyck remarries, Donna Greypool of Westmarch. 561 Donna Eastwyck gives birth to triplets, Uma, Ian, and Tallon. 565 Northern outposts send word of raids by goblins (Cathym) and the northmen (Eastwyck). 565 Meliagra Dalton dies in his sleep. His heir, Gregor, becomes the new Baron of Anym. 566 The war with the northmen begins in the northern marches. Northern and eastern borders of Eastwyck are hit hard. Cecil assembles his armies and sends them north under Larne. 567 Larne's forces are decimated by the northmen armies. Sir Larne Eastwyck is killed in battle and dies permanently. After Larne's funeral, Argent orders his Barons to assemble all available troops to go to Cecil's aid during the coming spring. 568 Argent II cancels the Baronial tournament. Cecil sends his troops north to fight the northmen under the command of Darron Kelch. The troops fare poorly, and Darron's head is returned to Cecil. Argent appeals to Roderick for help in the war. 569 Cecil Eastwyck, his family, and household are slain by the northmen. Roderick personally leads his forces north to defeat the northmen. 569 At the battle of Blood River, Roderick is captured by the northmen and rescued by Captain Basil Ravenhurst. His rescue and the victory swing the tide of the war and the northmen are driven back to the northern marches. 569 King Roderick names Basil Ravenhurst as the new Baron of Eastwyck. 570 Basil Ravenhurst leads his team to victory at the Duke's spring tournament. 570 Argent II orders the immediate construction of a series of large castles, watch towers, and other fortifications in the far north to delay or stop invading armies of northmen, green-skins, and Undead. Construction begins immediately on Argent's Wall. 570 Without consulting his Dukes, Roderick names Basil Ravenhurst Duke over the lands of Capulus, Eastwyck, and Westmarch. The dukes of Volta and Rotaria are very upset. 570 Argent II splits Volta into two Counties, Upper and Lower Volta. Upper Volta consists of Cathym and Dinsdale under Count Nabon Volta, while Anym and Zarkym make up Lower Volta, which is held by Gregor Dalton. Nabon names Artos Baron of Cathym, and the new Baron of Anym is Thomas Fendahl. 571 Duke Argent II meets with Duke Basil, after his wedding, to settle issues between them. Also present at the meeting is King Roderick, who emerges very pleased, even though his Dukes are not overly elated. 572 Count Voltan send troops into Ravenholt to reinforce Galen Cumberland. 575 After a bad rain, Argent II and Basil trade Voltan naugas for Ravenholt grains. 576 Argent II sends Major Rutherford Rawlings to explore Icewood and down the river Teale. They are ambushed near Stonewood by Highlanders and narrowly escape. 577 Baron Fendahl of Anym dies in a freak jousting accident. His son, Darren, ascends to Baron. 579 Boddin Douglas of Dinsdale leads his team to victory in the spring tournament. After the tourney, he announces that he will be replacing his father as Baron of Dinsdale, due to his father's declining health and premature senility. 579 Duke Argent II orders the construction of Newcastle to the west to secure the area against Highlander incursions. Now General Rawlings is sent to complete the task. 581 Minuba Barnae dies at age 76. Freedan Barnae, his grandson, is named the new Baron of Zarkym. 583 People along the coast of Zarkym begin to disappear again. Count Gregor Dalton leads his armies to investigate the disappearance, trying to avoid the destruction that claimed the Gerling family. 583 Tenwyn Dalton becomes the new Count of Lower Volta when news of his father's death, fighting the lake monster, reaches Haster. He renames Haster Keep Meliagra Castle in his father's honor. 584 Duke Argent II assembles his court and travels to Evendarr to attend the funeral of Roderick, and Richard's coronation. On the return trip, Argent II is kidnapped and found dead. Adrick Voltan ascends to Duke of Volta and orders the executions of the Highlander emissaries possibly responsible for his father's death. 585 Newcastle is completed and Rawling's army is ordered west to punish the Highlanders. After a defeat at Sunbar, Rawling's regroups at Hawley on intelligence given by Highlanders wishing peace. There, Rawlings and Boddin Douglas's armies crush the Highlanders, driving them back and capturing Cauldros, Longold, and Sunbar over the next two years. 587 Rawling's force lays siege to Kendall to root out the last of the conspirators who murdered Duke Argent II. 587 After more disappearances on the shores of Lake Ardynn, exterminators from Hollym arrive in Volta to summon a water elemental to kill the monster. 588 Kendall falls to Rawling's army. They capture Jordan Mowbray and several others who are sent south to Evendarr and executed to the permanent death for the murder of Duke Argent II of Volta. 589 King Richard visits Unity for the 69th Baronial tournament. 590 Count Nabon Voltan dies. Baron Artos Voltan is made the new Count of Upper Volta. 590 Argent's Wall is essentially completed. Five massive castles guard the major mountain passes into Volta from the north; Inverness, Aberdeen, Luft, Narvik, and Steiner, along with many smaller fortifications give early warning of invaders. The Watch is formed entirely of volunteers who man Argent's Wall in some of the harshest, deadliest lands of Avalon. 590 Adrick's trusted general, Corwin MacTavish, is made Warden of the North and is given control of all the lands and castles of Argent's Wall. 591 Much to the disappointment of Adrick, the lands captured by Rawling's are formed into a new Duchy, the Duchy of Elysia. 591 The army of Volta repels invading forces from the Sessuar Imperium. 592 Duke Adrick Voltan travels to Evendarr for the funeral of King Richard Endarr and the coronation of Prince Joseph Saxony. His party is attacked by a group of death knights. No members of the Duke's party were killed and no clue is left as to the power that directed the attack. 592 Adrick's cousin Ivarr Voltan is made Warden of the North after the death of Corwin MacTavish in a desperate battle against northmen at Castle Aberdeen. 593 Lord Ivarr Voltan leads a raid north of Argent's Wall to recover and destroy a necromantic item of power. The item is recovered, however it survives a destroy earth ritual and is stolen by a powerful death knight. Half of the party is killed and raised to delay pursuit. Lord Ivarr's wife Aesa dies her final death. Lord Ivarr vows to never remarry. 593 Lord General Rutherford Rawlings leaves the service of Volta when appointed Duke of Elysia by King Joseph Saxony, much to the continued disappointment of Volta, who view this as a loss of one of their greatest heroes. 594 The men and women of the Watch are put to the test as armies of undead continue to mass and attack Argent's Wall in waves. 595 Prince Berthold Endarr is named heir to King Joseph Saxony. King Joseph Saxony abdicates as Mykel Endarr II is recovered from the past. Queen Katherine and Prince Berthold return to the past. 596 Duke Adrick Voltan and party travel to Evendarr to witness the re-Coronation of King Mykel Endarr II. Civil war with the Highlander clans in Volta temporarily averted due to the Sessuar launching another larger invasion. 597 A mysterious plague attacks the Sessuar in Volta. Voltan people are not affected. 597 Count Gregor Dalton dies in battle against the Sessuar. Sanngrid Goodwyn, his Stallari, is made Countess. Duke Adrick reorganizes the counties into Earldoms as well as renaming them Northgaard and Southmark. The new Earldoms are responsible for roads, bridges, rivers, land-management, taxation, and the Ducal Army, leaving Barons to govern the people more directly. 598 Lord Ivarr Voltan begins to employ some of the green-skin clans to provide intelligence on attacks in the north. Members of the Krad Elite attempt to assassinate Lord Ivarr in his sleep. Lord Ivarr offers a gold bounty on the heads of the Krad Elite to any green-skin tribe in the area. 598 King Mykel II of Evendarr, King Elenaro of Quentari, and many powerful adventurers are drawn to Volta to expose and defeat the entity known as Tarlov Ghosthand. Tarlov and his undead army are destroyed in an epic battle. 598 Treaties are signed with many of the displaced Dinsdale Highlanders in an effort to bring lasting peace to the region. 599 The hamlet of Birnaholm is overrun by the Bloodfangs clan of Orcs. Many of the hamlets residents are taken. 600 A lone man missing his arm is found by the Sukovik Gypsy tribe on the road to Newcastle. The man reports he is one of the missing people from the hamlet of Birnaholm. He claims that he and fellow townspeople are being held captive and harvested for food by the Bloodfangs. The local garrison of Ducal forces is sent out to find the tribe of murderous green-skins, but only find cold camps. 601 Duke Adrick Voltan takes a small band of trusted advisors with him and goes to Evendarr to meet with King Mykel II. Duke Adrick and the King spend more than six months in private meetings. 601 Duke Adrick Voltan chooses to step down as Duke of Volta and selects Lord Ivarr Voltan as his successor. He cites his cousin's service in the defense of the Duchy and his ability to lead. In his last official act Duke Adrick raises Theon Dayne, a son born outside of marriage and heir to the Gerling family, to Baron of Cathym and legitimizes his claim and lineage. Lord Adrick announces his intent to go north of Argent's Wall to seek out the source of the continual undead attacks. 602 Duke Ivarr Voltan leaves his second in command Bruni Ivorson to take over command of the Watch as Warden of the North. Boddin Douglas of Dinsdale is killed by undead in while traveling through the Frost Peak Mountains on his way to the Kingdom of Avendale. Sir Einar Greywolf, Magistrate of Volta is named Regent of Dinsdale. 603 The undead creature known as Seuwythe, while attempting to cause an elemental war, is defeated by the combined efforts of the Voltan nobility, free companies, and numerous adventurers. The Hammer of Deletier is used to destroy Seuwythe’s spirit receptacle, an enchanted gauntlet, and a number of anvils used as foci of power. 604 Lord Scout of Dinsdale leads the newly formed court of Dinsdale in recovering the Douglas colors lost in the Frost Peak Mountains. Duke Ivarr Voltan names Scout Baron of Dinsdale later that year and the Baron adopts the Dinsdale surname in honor of Uma Dinsdale and the Kindall family. Sanngrid Goodwyn, Earl of Southmark, goes missing while on walkabout. 605 All of the Court of Zarkym save Squire Siani disappears while patrolling the southern borders of Volta. Squire Siani is elevated to Baroness Regent of Zarkym and is charged with rebuilding the court. Baron Darren Fendahl of Anym steps down due to declining health. Lady Cynthia Timmons of Southmark is named Baroness Regent of Anym as Darren Fendahl has not sired an heir. 606 Volta makes a military push northward, annexing the northern territories and pushing north and east to connect to the Kingdom of Myanthea in an effort to provide military support and supplies in the fight against the Kraken. Mysterious lizard creatures emanate from the city of Goldstarr during the northern campaign. The Kingdom of Myanthea evacuates its last military contingents with King Jason and his elite guard holding the planar gate, remaining behind to bar the Kraken’s minions from progressing into the northern territories. 606 Darren Fendahl is elevated to Earl of Southmark. Duke Ivarr Voltan spends the majority of the year in negotiations with Evendarr. Lady Siani of Zarkym and Lady Cynthia Timmons of Anym are named Baronesses of their respective Baronies. Later that year, Baroness Siani of Zarkym is recalled to Evendarr by Duke Ivarr Voltan as a special advisor. The Baroness is released of her oaths to the Barony of Zarkym and Lord Baylor gan Phaebos is named Baron Regent of Zarkym. Category:Places